Invention of the Dictionary
by AntlerENVY
Summary: Barking dogs are bound to annoy. Or so says the dictionary. And the dictionary is always right. Right?


**The Invention of the Dictionary**

**Annony **/e noy/ (-nnoyed, -nnoy:ing, -nnoys) v.

vt. **Irritate somebody** to make someone feel impatient or angry.

vt. **Harrass somebody** to harrass or bother somebody repeatedly

vi. **Be irratating** to be the source of irratation.

_Barking dogs are bound to annoy._

Oh yes, Kagome would have to agree as she sent a single glare towards Inuyasha. Barking dogs certainly _did_ annoy. How horrible accurate the dictionary was! She supposed though, she thought as she slammed her Encarta world dictionary shut with a flash of said annoyance, that after how ever many years the human race had been in existance, someone _had_ to have come up for a better word for how vexed she felt right now.

Kagome reopened her dictionary and scanned the pages, glancing at the tops as she flipped through them until she came across the word she was looking for.

Vex /veks/ (vexed, vex-ing, vex-es) _vt._

**Annoy somebody** to make somebody annoyed or upset

**Agitate **to cause somebody anxiety or distress.

**Confound **to confuse or puzzle somebody.

(Also see annoy)

Kagome glowered down at her book. Surely there had to be _something_ better than that!

"Aren't you finished with your homework _yet_ Kagome?" Inuyasha complained as he peeked over her shoulder.

_Oh, I'm finished with something. . ._ Kagoem thought as she shot him the evilest look she could manage. And considering all the homework she had piled around her, waiting to be done, well, she could manage an evil look.

"Go . . . away. . . Inuyasha!" She wailed as she chucked her math book at him. He side stepped it, and it landed in the fire, where it burned merrily. Kagome sighed. _oh well,_ she thought, _it deserved to burn anyways. . ._

**Agitate** /ajji tayt/ (-tated, -tat:ing, -tates) _v._

**arouse public interest** to attempt to arouse public interest, feeling, or support for or against a a cause

**move something violently** to cause something to move violently or vigorously

**somebody anxious** to make somebody feel anxious or unable to relax, including in an excited matter

Kagome blinked at her dictionary. _Anxious? But. . . Inuyasha didn't make her anxious. . ._ _did he?_ Well, sometimes, though Kagome would never admit it out loud, she had far too much pride for that, when he looked at her, if the angle was right, she would feel her heart speed up and she would be unable to relax for a while, her thoughts always trailing back to the expression on his face.

Quickly, Kagome flipped to the definition of anxious.

**Anxious** /anggk sessh/ _adj._

**feeling nervous** worried or afraid, especially about something that is going to happen or might happen or may be hoped may happen

**Eager **to want very, very much, e.i. in a desperate or nervous way, to do or receive something.

**Producing anxiety **producing feelings of fear, eagerness, uncertainty or nervouness.

_comes from the latin word_ anxios, _meaning literally to strangle._

Well, Kagome thought with a smirk, she could definitely relate to the wanting to strangle part. She wanted to do so to Inuyasha on many occassions! But the eager. . . that word made her nervous. . .

**Eager** /eeger/ _adj._

**enthusiastic and excited about something or doing something.** Impaitently waiting to do or have something.

**Full of enthusiasim and impaitence.** Expressing enthusastic interest in a specfic subject, object, or expection; an impatient desire for something or to do something.

Kagome stared in horror at her dictionary before flipping to desire. _Yeah, maybe a desire to_ strangle _him, but other than that, the dictionary has to be wrong!_

**Desire** /diz ire/ _vt._

**wish for** to want something very strongly

**find sexually attractive **to want to have sexual relations with somebody

**craving and or longing **something sought after, coveted, and longed for

**something wished for **something that someone has wished for

**sexual craving **to crave or long for in a sexual manner

_comes from the latin_ desiderare, _possibly meaning to wish upon a star._

Kagome froze in her mind. _to. . . crave. . ._ SEXUALLY! She felt the urge to have her dictionary join her math book in the fire! But, as it had cost her fifty bucks and her interest had been piked, she continued through the book, waiting to see what it would say about longing.

**Long **/lawng/ (-ing, -ed, -s) _vt._

To have a strong desire or yearning for someone or something, especially someone or something that may be or seem unattainable or within immediate reach.

Well, Inuyasha _wasn't_ within immediate reach. . . he was in love with Kikyo. . . But that didn't mean that she longed for him! It only meant that she had far too much time on her hands, looking through the dictionary to find all the words she could use to describe her feelings towards Inuyasha. How they had come to longing, she had no idea, and though the pile of homework around her only seemed to grow as the moments passed, she flipped to yearning.

**Yearning** /yurning/ _n._

To have a stong desire or strong feelings for someone or something, often tinged with sadness.

Well, Kagome had to admit that if she _did_ covet Inuyasha, which she didn't, her life _would_ be tinged with sadness. Looking at him, she couldn't help but think about everything that he'd been through. It would seem, from his point of view, everything and everyone that came in contact with him suffered because of him in some way. Sadness seemed to follow wherever he led, and Kagome knew that eventually it would come to her as well.

She shook her head. Not today! Today, she thought, today she was going to find the actual meaning of the word fellings.

**Feel **/feel/ _v._ (felt, feel-ing, feels) _vt._

**To touch something** to perceive something using the sense of touch

**Touch somebody sexually **to touch somebody or a part of somebody's body for the purpose of sexual gratifications.

**Examine something **to percieve something by the sense of touch

**Advance hestitantly** to make your way forward slowly, guided only by your sense of touch.

**Use touch in searching **to use the sense of touch to try and find something

**Have a sensation in a body part **to have a physical sensation in any given body part

**Experience something **to experience a physical or emotional sensation

**Seem to yourself **to seem to yourself to be in a specifc or emotional state

**Cause a specified sensation **to cause a specfied sensation or emotion

**Be aware of something **to be instinctively aware of something, usually something unseeable, like and emotion

**Be affected by something **to b edeeply and emotionally affected by something, usually pain or love

**Feel for **to have an emotion for someone else, e.i. love, sympathy, etc.

_Love?_ Kagome's eyes froze on the word. _Love! How in the world had annoy gotten to love!_ Feverantly, almost in a daze, Kagome flipped to the word. _Surely the dictionary was faulty! Surely it was. . ._

And though the list ran on longer than that of the one for feelings, the first line struck a cord.

**Love** /luv/ _n._

An intense feeling of caring and compassion; unconditional emotion in which you long to give pleasure to the other person, thing.

Slowly, as if it were a fragile thing, Kagome closed her dictionary and stood. By the fire, Inuyasha tweaked one ear before turning her way.

"Oh, are you done already?" Inuyasha said as he eyed the paperwork that remained strewn around her. "I would have thought that it would have taken you longer to figure it all out."

Kagome smiled. She knew he meant the home work, but she knew better. She kneeled down beside him, letting the fire warm her chilled hands as she looked at him. "It took me longer than I thought it would. . . but I think I understand some things a little bit better now."

Inuyasha turned back towards the fire. "You don't make any sense. And you'll break your back carrying around so many books! You're just a human girl!" Inuyasha grabbed her dictionary and threw it in the fire. "There. That one was the biggest anyways."

Kagome was sure he was sure he would get sat. But Kagome stood, shook her head, and silently thanked her dictionary. How fitting that it would die after it had taught her her most valuable lesson.

"Inuyasha. . ." He flinched visibly, obviously expecting a sit or four.

"What?" He asked after a moment had passed and he wasn't eating dirt.

Kagome sighed. "You're so annoying."

Inuyasha scoffed, bt didn't retaliate. Kagome smiled in to her hand and walked away, happy to keep her definition of the word her secret for a little while longer.


End file.
